Wrecking Ball
by NightcatMau
Summary: As in how Skulduggery disrupts Valkyrie's plans. In her view, the latest Requiem Ball is a night she can skip, having already attended one. But Skulduggery has other plans. Currently a one-shot, may grow in the future. Set after the novels, Val's 27, AU. NEW STORY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Erskine, Dex, Ghastly or Skulduggery. Val is 27 here at least if Skulpedia was right about the Requiem Ball dates. Set after the novels, so AU, I guess.

* * *

Valkyrie Cain was happy for once as she sailed into her home one fine afternoon. All her troubles were surely behind her. The dreaded Requiem Ball would not be a problem. Not at all. Erskine had asked her if the could hold it at Gordon's mansion again and she'd agreed, provided she didn't have to attend. Erskine had looked crestfallen, but Valkyrie had been happy to have him cave in so quickly.

Now she had a few days to think of where to go. She shrugged out of her jacket, looked at her answering machine and sighed. There were calls, and she thought she knew from who. Sure enough, when she pressed the button one Dead Man after another either carped at her for abandoning her brothers or whined for her to come. Well, mostly Dex whined. On and on. "Please, please, please come, Valkyrie. It will be boring without you there. And odd, considering it's your mansion."

Valkyrie smiled. She'd miss seeing them, but she didn't want to endure one more ball. One had been quite enough. The only Dead Man to not call had been Skulduggery, and he was clearly not through with giving her the silent treatment.

Valkyrie shrugged mentally and went to the fridge to find leftover pizza and a can of soda. Not exactly nutritious, but after their case she'd earned it. She'd just dug out the goodies and was settling down in front of the TV when her mobile rang. Skulduggery. But even he couldn't kill her good mood, so she answered cheerfully enough. "Skulduggery? Do we have a case?"

"No, not a case. You do know you _are_ going to the Requiem Ball, right?"

Valkyrie took a bite of pizza before answering. "I'm not going. It's a couple's thing."

"Since when? Ghastly has time to make you a dress and you're going. And put down that disgusting pizza, it looks off. I'll take you out." Valkyrie started, then looked towards the window to see Skulduggery's uncovered skull peering in. In broad daylight. She flicked off the TV and hurried over to the window to let him in, pizza and soda abandoned as he drew her outside with him.

He tilted his head in a smile and put his fedora on and wrapped his scarf around his jaw. "Shall we be off then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I lost my partner though. Have you seen him? Tall, super thin. Was giving me the silent treatment?" He titled his head again and she heard his velvety voice abrupt in laughter.

"We shall launch an investigation." He said cheerily as he led the way to the Bentley and Valkyrie smiled at her partner. At least he was back to his old cheerful self. "Seatbelt." He said and she complied. "Besides, you _have_ to go to the Ball. I need someone to dance with."

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery as he put the car into drive. "I'm sorry, you said you needed someone to dance with?" She asked and he nodded. That confused her. A long time ago they'd agreed to be nothing more than partners. And ideally the Ball meant taking a date, a date who would sweep her off her feet and be madly in love with her. Valkyrie sighed and slumped in her seat. Why couldn't she meet a guy who was in love with her, just once?

* * *

 **Wheee! I needed that? Did you need that? I needed that.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery or the Dead Men. Thanks go out to **mysteryHuntress** for the follow and review! And also to a **Guest** for reviewing.

* * *

Skulduggery cast a glance at Valkyrie when they had settled into a booth and she'd placed an order. "Well, you're not crying, or throwing things at me, so I take it you're going with me?" He asked.

Valkyrie nodded. "I will. And it will be good to see the others. But are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Until the end, remember?" He asked then paused to stare out the window at the Bentley before turning to look at her again. "Unless, of course, you being quiet the whole way here meant you'd rather not go with me?" He asked and there was something in his voice, Skulduggery had thought she was sulking.

"No, I want to go. Maybe we'll be lucky and a case will happen and we won't have to stand around for hours talking to people we don't like."

"That's the spirit."

"What?" Valkyrie asked. "Are you telling me they are normally _fun_?"

"Yes, and you had fun last time, didn't you? It will be just like that, only if another man asks to dance with you I'll shoot him." He said cheerfully.

Valkyrie smiled at Skulduggery. He'd changed a lot lately and as her food arrived she thought about the changes. He'd got the façade removed after it had malfunctioned one too many times and now he was looking forward to dancing with her. He was more and more like the man who'd saved her life years ago, and not the Skulduggery he'd been lately. "So," she said around her burger. "None of the Dead Men get to ask me to dance either?"

"None." He agreed cheerfully. "This is a night for us. We don't spend much time together anymore outside of cases, it will be nice to be with you on a night when we aren't saving the world."

"That's true. Why is that, anyhow? We used to spend all sorts of time together." She said, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest. I guess it just happened. After you started dating and making friends, we just didn't have the time together like we used to."

"Are you saying you missed me?" Valkyrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be thick, of course I missed you. But I wasn't going to get in the way of you having a normal life either." He stared at her. "Remind again, what's it like, to eat?"

"It's nice. I wish you could join me."

"No, I'm just happy to watch you eat. It's just that sometimes I can't remember what it was like. But hair? Hair I remember. I liked having hair." Valkyrie smiled in response to that. Skulduggery was being charming. Which meant he was up to something, but for once she didn't mind.

They would be together at least, and they might even enjoy themselves, though she still thought he was joking about the dancing part. Maybe he just wanted her there for moral support, they certainly weren't going as a couple. Valkyrie thought briefly of how nice it would have been to go as a couple with someone who loved her, but shelved the thought. If Skulduggery needed her there that badly she'd go.

* * *

 **Well! Is Skulduggery joking or does he really want to dance with Valkyrie?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Dex, Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine or Anton. Or the Dead Men, obviously. Many thanks go out to **Jcat** for the review and partly inspiring the chapter, and to **Blufox03** for reviewing.

* * *

The more Valkyrie thought about it after Skulduggery dropped her back at the mansion, the more she wanted to go to the ball. But with someone special. Not that Skulduggery wasn't special in his own way, but she'd given up on him loving her a long time ago. She sighed, knowing it would hurt his feelings, but she still wanted a cute guy to go with.

Her home phone rang and Valkyrie looked at it. Dex. "Hello, Dex." She said fondly when she'd answered. "You don't have to whine any more, I'm going."

"But I _like_ whining." He whined in a goofy voice, making her giggle. "And by going you mean you're going with me, right pretty lady?" He teased and she laughed. Dex might have been the same age as Skulduggery but he was light years younger in personality and a born flirt.

And it was nice to be flirted with, even if it was just in fun. "Sorry, Dex, Skulduggery's taking me."

"As a date?" Dex's voice was a squeak of surprise.

"No, as his partner. He mentioned dancing, but I think he was being sarcastic, or joking."

"Well, until he's given you a corsage you're fair game. Tell me what time he's picking you up and I'll be there an hour earlier, a day even." Dex teased again and Valkyrie giggled and blushed. And that just made her blush more, but it was nice to be treated like a girl for once, well, like a woman at her age, and to have a man say he'd steal her away from Skulduggery.

"It's not prom, I don't think I get a flower of any kind."

"You do if you go with me."

Valkyrie paused. "You're serious, aren't you?" She asked.

"I am. It's the big event every Dead Man dreams of taking a date to. Ghastly's out of the running as he has Tanith, Anton's not attending, as usual, and Erskine knows if he glances at you sideways any of the rest of us will kill him. You're a decent girl, you deserve a date who won't maul you."

"Skulduggery certainly won't maul me."

"No, but really, I _am_ the better dancer."

"This is the first time in ages I've seen him this happy, I'm sorry, but I can't break his heart, Dex." Valkyrie said and she heard a sigh from his end.

"Then he's a very lucky man. But think about it, Valkyrie. I'll be a fun date, you'll still be safe, but I'll treat you how a lady should be treated. You won't be going as my partner, but as my friend."

"I'd like that." She admitted. "But Skulduggery asked first, sorry, Dex." After some more harmless flirting and making her promise to think about it, Dex rang off, leaving Valkyrie feeling wistful.

* * *

 **Poor Val! All the guys who want to take her are either flirting or in the friend zone. Too bad Ryan isn't around, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, or Dex. I think Valkyrie should actually be 26, but let's go with 27 anyhow. Thanks go out to **Jcat** for the review

* * *

Valkyrie had a better opinion of herself than usual that night. Skulduggery was looking forward to the ball, Dex had flirted with her, even f it was all just in good fun, and it was nice, having two men competing over her. "As long as Skulduggery doesn't find out and shoot Dex." She reminded herself as she slipped on her Dublin jersey and got into bed.

Her dreams that night surprised her. She had expected the nightmares that often came after a case, but she had sweet dreams. Not of Dex coming to get her in a fancy sports car, which she might have also expected, but of Skulduggery, happy as he used to be and enjoying time with her. She could see the whole night, him showing up at her window, the beautiful dress Ghastly had made her, dancing with him at the ball. Then, of course, she had to wake up.

She did to a persistent tapping sound. Valkyrie frowned, she was groggy and couldn't place the source, then realized it was the window. She went to the window to find a figurine on the windowsill. A dancing couple comprised of a dashing skeleton in a black tuxedo and a beautiful young woman in a flowing black dress. The tapping continued and Valkyrie woke a second time to find dawn's early light streaming through the window.

She got up with a groan and went over to open the window and let Skulduggery in. He looked at her curiously. "Do you always looks this terrible in the morning? You look simply dreadful. I can't take you to breakfast looking like _that_." He said with a cheerful smile

At first Valkyrie was angry and wanted to punch him, then she realized he'd mentioned breakfast. "Did you say breakfast, without a case?" She asked surprised, then turned from him to grab clothes and hustle off to the bathroom with Skulduggery following her.

He stood outside the door as he usually did as she showered and dressed. "Yes, breakfast. Now that I've cleverly deduced you want more time with me, and I can see why, because I am me, I felt like giving it to you." Valkyrie choked back a laugh at his arrogant warmth, knowing it was his way of showing he cared.

 _Not that he'd actually say he cared, or give me presents without being bullied into them._ She thought as she finished getting ready. _So why does he really want to go to the ball? With me of all people?_

She opened the door and Skulduggery tipped his hat politely to her. "Good morning." He said and Valkyrie was taken aback.

"Good morning." She managed and she sensed his smile, even without the head tilt. Skulduggery escorted her back to her room then helped her out the window, and they jumped, displacing the air to land softly. Had she been paying more attention and not distracted by Skulduggery's odd behaviour, she'd have noticed the figurine she'd found the first time she'd awakened, placed neatly on her night stand.

The dashing skeleton and his partner were frozen in a waltz and the inscription on the tag underneath the couple read: "Valkyrie, I thought this suited our upcoming dance perfectly. Regards, Skulduggery."

* * *

 **Hm. lunch, then breakfast and a statue of a dancing couple. The story is writing itself at this point so not even I know what it means.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly or Dex. Thanks go out to **mysteryHuntress** for reviewing.

* * *

By the time they had settled in a booth and Valkyrie had ordered and had some coffee, she felt better. "Ghastly has your dress ready." Skulduggery said casually. A little _too_ casually. "We could go pick it up if you want." He was drawing patterns on the table with his gloved hand and Valkyrie stared at him. Skulduggery was getting odder every day.

"That sounds great." She said. "I even had a dream about it last night, and the ball." She said, omitting the part where Skulduggery had come to her window in the moonlight and swept her outside. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "And there was something else in the dream. A statue?" She asked, then shrugged.

"Of a dancing couple? Yes. You were half awake when I tapped on your window but you looked like you liked it." He said and Valkyrie blinked in surprise.

"You only give gifts at Christmas."

"And every time you need to eat, or need clothes from Ghastly, or-" Skulduggery started counting off on his gloved fingers and Valkyrie narrowed her eyes at him.

"How many Dead Men will be there?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Same as last time, I think. Anton will be a no-show as usual, and Saracen won't be coming. I think. Why? Unhappy with your escort for the evening?" He teased.

"No, I am not." Valkyrie said, smiling at him. There was no way Dex stood a chance now, she decided, Skulduggery was downright cheerful. And she knew his good mood would vanish if she didn't go with him. Dex would just have to find a date or go alone like he had last time.

"Are you getting a new tuxedo?" She asked.

"I have several, Ghastly went over one for me so I look my best. By the way, what kind of flowers do you like? Roses, daises, orchids?"

"Um, anything, I guess. You're bringing me flowers?" She asked, now completely lost.

"Of course I'm bringing you flowers. Roses then?"

"Surprise me." Valkyrie managed and then went on hesitantly. "You're really going all out. Thanks." She said and he titled his head in a smile.

"Think nothing of it. And maybe after we visit Ghastly we can just spend the day driving, or at my house, if you like."

"Sounds good." Valkyrie agreed, wondering once again exactly what he was up to. She loved him, she was still in love with him and she reckoned she always would be. And it was wonderful to have the silly, friendly skeleton back she'd first met. Skulduggery seemed younger than he had in a long time and if going to the ball as just friends meant that much to him she would go as his friend.

* * *

 **I don't know what Skulduggery is up to, but even I know he's up to something.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Dex or Ghastly.

* * *

Ghastly seemed happy to see them when they arrived and escorted Valkyrie to the back room to see her dress. She gasped when she saw it, her hand going to her mouth. It was an exact replica of the beautiful black dress Skulduggery had bought her for the first ball, exactly as she remembered it. "Ghastly, it's amazing!" She said and he smiled proudly.

"Your idea?"

"Skulduggery's actually. He's always been rather fond of you, you know. I've never seen him spend so much time with anyone else."

"I know, and lately he's like he used to be."

"I know. He's excited about taking you, Valkyrie. I already know Dex offered to take you and got shot down. Thank you for that."

"I'd rather go with Skulduggery. I've never seen him this excited." Ghastly smiled again and led the way out to the front of the shop when Skulduggery was waiting for them.

"I'll have both your outfits wrapped up in a few minutes." Ghastly said and Skulduggery nodded then turned his attention to Valkyrie.

"You like it?" He asked, tilting his head the way he did when he was curious.

"I love it, thank you." She said, hugging him on impulse and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her briefly then stepped back.

"Good. I thought it suited you last time, so why break with tradition?" He said and she smiled. Ghastly returned with their neatly parceled outfits, waved off any payment for later and then the pair were off, after Skulduggery had carefully laid the packages on the back seat.

"Seatbelt. So, where to?" He asked expectantly. "A drive with no particular destination or home?" Valkyrie tried to read in his voice what he wanted and came up with an idea.

"Could we do both? Go home the long way?" She asked and he nodded.

"You didn't bother to correct me, you know." He said, glancing over at her as he drove.

"I practically lived in your home at one time, so it _is_ home." Valkyrie said and sensed his smiled behind his disguise. Apparently she'd said the right thing because he stopped for coffee for her, then was taking the scenic route home.

* * *

When they arrived he looked at her. "This is you home, Valkyrie. For as long as you like. I just stopped bringing you here at one time because I thought you didn't want to be that close anymore."

"You're thick as a brick." She said fondly. "Of course I wanted to be here, I thought you wanted space."

"Don't be daft. I'll make you some more coffee if you like, and order up a proper pizza later." He offered as they got out of the Bentley and went inside.

"Sounds good." Valkyrie said, noting the changes as they entered. Skulduggery's home had always felt like home, but it seemed more polished, if possible, as if he'd given the place a vigorous cleaning in anticipation of her arrival. Once again Valkyrie wondered what her friend was up to and what he wasn't telling her.

* * *

 **Hmm, curiouser and curiouser, yes?**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Dex. Thanks go out to **Blufox03** and **mysteryHuntress** for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie felt lazy that afternoon, and despite her best efforts and the coffee, she fell asleep on the couch across from Skulduggery's meditation chair right in the middle of a sleepy conversation. But Skulduggery was as good as his word, and when he'd gently shaken Valkyrie awake and she got off the couch, she found he'd had a large pepperoni and extra cheese pizza delivered, along with several liters of Coke and breadsticks. Valkyrie looked at all of the food, then at him. Skulduggery had always fed her, but there was enough food there for a football party. "Expecting company?"

"No, I thought you might be rather hungry, and perhaps, well, perhaps there is enough for two?" She looked at him then realized Skulduggery really had forgotten how much people normally ate. That or he was going to join her.

"Yeah, there's plenty." She said, pushing her sleep-tousled hair back as they sat at his kitchen table. Skulduggery had seen to plates for two and cups for the soda and she realized he would indeed be joining her. She gave him a small smile, grabbed a breadstick and a slice of pizza, then dug in, watching as Skulduggery did the same. "You're eating." She said in wonder as he took a bite of pizza.

She couldn't help staring. Skulduggery was _eating_. It wasn't dropping out of his jaw, she didn't sense any magic whisking it away, he was actually eating. "Yes, I watched you do it long enough and realized I was hungry at long last. I've tried on my own obviously, but it's nicer with you here. Now you can watch me eat." She sensed his smile, then watched in utter fascination as he sipped his soda.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I wanted my best friend to find out first. Are you surprised?"

"Very." Valkyrie said and Skulduggery seemed pleased with himself. Valkyrie wondered if she was still sleeping. How could Skulduggery even eat? He had no digestive track, no actual need for food. Yet she believed him when he said he was hungry. "Do you think it means something?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Means I'm hungry. And I'll have less money for clothes, but I don't mind. And it also means I get to eat with you." He said in a cheerful tone and Valkyrie wondered, not for the first time, what he was up to. Skulduggery seemed to be trying to prove how amazing he was to her, and he knew he didn't need to prove it, Valkyrie already knew he was amazing.

They finished their meal and Skulduggery whisked the leftovers away. "Do you want anything else?" He asked as Valkyrie saw to their trash.

"No, I'm good." She said, wondering how to tell him he didn't need to go to all the extra effort to have her stay with him willingly. "What would you like to do tonight?" She asked, hoping to take the attention off herself for a while.

"Hm. We could go to a movie, or go for another drive. Or just stay here, it's up to you."

 _So much for that working._ She thought dryly. "How about a drive then, unless you think we'll be too tired for tomorrow night?"

"A drive does sound good. Perhaps somewhere we haven't been in a while to pick up dessert and coffee?" Skulduggery asked as he went for his disguise and coat.

"Sure." Valkyrie agreed, grabbing her coat. "Then we can bring it home."

"Or, stop in a discreet place and have it in the Bentley." Skulduggery offered as they went out to the car and Valkyrie almost stopped in her tracks. _Nobody_ ate in the Bentley. She still wasn't sure how he'd allowed her to have coffee earlier that day.

"Sounds great." Valkyrie said as she got in.

"Seatbelt. I appreciate the extra time with you, you know." He said as he adjusted his disguise in the rear view mirror.

"I do too. It's nice, like things used to be. I'm sorry I didn't realize you needed more time together." She said. "You know, since we'll be up so late, I could stay tomorrow night too, and the next." She added with a smile.

"You could. As far as I'm concerned you're home now, where you belong." She knew he was trying to say something, but he couldn't find the right words, so she thought about the clues he'd given her. The statue, the dress and shoes, practically rolling out the red carpet and inviting her to move in. Spending all day together, and all night too.

Finally she had to admit she had no idea what was going on. These weren't things Skulduggery hadn't done before. He'd taken her to the ball before, had her live at his house during cases or when it was more practical, and given her gifts. He'd fed her and watched over her, and hated everyone she'd ever dated. Skulduggery considered Valkyrie his and she knew that.

But his what? Best friend, partner? Something more? "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Skulduggery, I'm not asking to hurt your feelings, but why do you want me to move in?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Don't be thick, of course I want to. I just..." She trailed off. "I don't want to assume anything." She admitted quietly and felt herself flush.

"You do realize I'm over four centuries old, and that I am a skeleton?"

"Yes-"

"And you do realize Dex is severely disappointed you aren't going with him?" He asked playfully.

"Yes." She said, smiling at him.

"Then you have no problem going as my date to the ball?" He asked and her smile turned into a huge grin.

"None."

"Good."

* * *

 **I know, it ran on a bit, but Skulduggery was being shy. That's it, let's blame Skulduggery.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine or Saracen. Thanks go out to **RedIvySparrow** for the fave, follow and review, and to **mysteryHuntress** and **Blufox03** for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie had put on her dress and shoes, done her hair and makeup, and was checking herself out in the bathroom mirror when a velvety voice came through the closed door. "You're late."

Smiling to herself, she opened the door. "I'm beautiful, I'm allowed to be late." She said and sensed his smile. She stepped out to admire him. "That's the same suit? You look even better than last time. Uh, I mean..." She flushed and trailed off, but Skulduggery just chuckled and adjusted his white scarf around his face and donned his sunglasses.

He offered her his arm and she took it, then he was walking her out to the Bentley and Valkyrie felt distinctly giddy. Skulduggery was her date! And everyone had known, except her. She repressed a giggle when he got her door and Skulduggery looked amused. "Seatelt." He said as he got in and she complied. "Are you excited to be going?"

"Of course, it's just strange, all our friends knowing before I did."

"Ah, that. Well, there's a good reason for that."

"Which is?"

"I _am_ four centuries older, Valkyrie, and they care about you. Dating rules are rather different for mages than everyone else, but still..."

"It's different because we were partners for a long time first?" She asked.

"It is. For Dex or any of the others, they never knew you that young. It wouldn't be unheard of for them to date someone your age. But as we've had such a complicated relationship I didn't want to add to by mistaking all your claims to love me for the real thing if it wasn't."

"Ah." Valkyrie said, unsure now if they were on a date now or not. Was this his "Let's just be friends." speech? "Would you mind me dating Dex?" She asked and the Bentley swerved slightly.

"I'd shoot him, you're my girl."

"Just so we're clear." She said and he smiled at her.

* * *

They picked up Ghastly and Tanith, Ghastly's van being in the shop, and went on to the mansion to find it transformed. The ballroom she never fussed with was once again sparkling and far more opulent than usual and as the four friends entered heads turned. "We're famous." Ghastly said, amused.

"They're all staring at Val." Tanith corrected.

"No, they're not." Valkyrie protested.

"Yes, they are." Skulduggery put in.

"Oh God. What's wrong? Is it my makeup, it's my makeup isn't it? Or my hair?" She asked but he drew her out onto the dance floor ignoring her list of worries.

"It's how very beautiful you are." Skulduggery purred, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her into a waltz. They swayed, Valkyrie glad they had practised. Skulduggery had lowered his scarf, and tucked away his sunglasses, and although it didn't seem possible, his expression seemed soft as he gazed down at her.

Valkyrie met his gaze, staring deep into his hollow eye sockets, getting lost in him, and everything else was just gone. There was only her and Skulduggery as he waltzed her around the floor. Valkyrie found herself smiling, and as the music ended she thought Skulduggery was going to kiss her, but he merely took her hand to lead her to the nearest table. "Coffee?" He asked and Valkyrie nodded as a waiter came over.

"I still can't believe we're here, and dancing together." She said as the waiter bustled off and returned with two coffees.

"Well, now we're sitting."

"Skulduggery!"

He laughed. "You know what I mean. I can't either, to be honest. I never thought I'd date someone so, so..."

"Beautiful?"

"I was going to say annoying, and short." He said and she punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" He whined, and Erskine walking towards them, laughed.

"True love, that." He said, smiling at the couple. "Dex didn't even come, he's too brokenhearted." Erskine said, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Sorry we all were in on something and didn't tell you, Val."

"It's OK. I'm just glad you all were happy for us. You _are_ all happy for us, right?"

"Would you really care if we weren't?"

"Not really."

"That's our girl. Well, I have buxom women to pretend to love." He winked at the pair and Valkyrie snorted in response. She turned her attention to Skulduggery, who was looking at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It's never nothing. Skulduggery, if this is one of those times you let me walk around with something wrong with my outfit because you find it hilarious..."

"No, I was just thinking it's a pity we're sitting here drinking coffee, when the music is starting again." This time she swore she saw his smile as he extended his gloved hand and led her back out onto the dance floor.

They danced closer this time, Skulduggery's sturdy ribs pressed into her as they moved, and his gloved hand was defintely slightly lower than before. Valkyrie felt slightly giddy, but kept her feet under her, even when Skulduggery twirled her away suddenly spun her back into his skeletal embrace just as quickly.

They kept moving and Valkyrie thought she heard applause as she bent her head back to look up at him and Skulduggery dipped his head to kiss her.

* * *

 **Um, I had too much caffeine? Yes, let's blame the coffee this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine or Dex. Thanks go out to **MajesticalButterfly** for the follow, and to **mysteryHuntress** for the review.

* * *

Valkyrie sighed in contentment when they at last stepped off the dance floor to join Ghastly and Tanith at their table. Tanith was draped across her chair, head tilted back and her eyes closed, and didn't bother opening her eyes when her friends sat. "I wish we didn't have to move." She groaned.

"So don't." Valkyrie said with a shrug and Tanith opened her eyes to look at her.

"Val, we have to go home."

"Why? There's plenty of room here and even Skulduggery looks sleepy." She replied, and he did. He looked ready to drop, and Valkyrie didn't have the heart to make him drive. "We can all crash here for the night."

"You sure?" Ghastly asked and Valkyrie nodded.

"I'm too tired to move myself." She said with a yawn as the friends watched couples start to drift out as the party ended. Skulduggery didn't even try to rally, he just trailed Valkyrie up to Gordon's old bedroom and dropped into a chair, slipping into meditation almost instantly.

Valkyrie smiled at the sight, and went into the attached bathroom to change. She came out dressed in a jersey and sweat pants, then hung up her dress and put away her shoes before crawling into bed. She thought Skulduggery was watching her, but he had to be asleep. She got into bed and flicked off the light. "Goodnight." His velvety voice floated to her in the darkness.

"Goodnight." Valkyrie said. "Did you enjoy the ball?"

"I did. Of course, I had the most beautiful woman in the room to dance with."

"And I had the most handsome man."

"Naturally." He agreed and Valkyrie laughed. She drifted off to sleep soon after, happy he was with her and that their date had gone so well.

* * *

Valkyrie woke from a lovely dream abut the ball to find Skulduggery already up and fussing over his rumpled tuxedo in the mirror. She shook her head and went past him into the bathroom, snagging jeans, a tee and trainers on her way, glad she'd stashed more intimate items in the bathroom. Before she wouldn't have cared, but Skulduggery admitting he loved her had changed things. She dressed quickly, then came back out to find him watching her. Skulduggery tilted his head. "You're beautiful in the morning."

"Um, thank you." She said, not really used to him being nice. "And you look great." She offered and could see his smile in response.

"Tanith and Ghastly left via taxi this morning and thank you for your hospitality. Come on, then, I'll take you out to breakfast. What a pair we'll make." He teased, leading the way out to the Bentley.

Valkyrie found herself smiling again and decided she quite liked it. Skulduggery glanced at her as he drove. "You really do look beautiful in the morning. I half expected to wake up home and alone."

"Never. Until the end, remember?"

"Until the end." He agreed.

* * *

 **That was so cute I'm blushing.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Skulduggery. Thanks go out to **Blufox03** for the review, fave and follow, and to **KriticalError** for the review!

* * *

Valkyrie couldn't believe all the changes that had happened in such a short length of time. First Skulduggery had had her move in, then their first date had been the Requiem Ball, and now? Now he was taking her out to breakfast and she felt he wanted to discuss something. Valkyrie was happy to get take away with him, then drive to a secluded spot where they could eat in peace and Skulduggery wouldn't be spotted.

The day was unseasonably warm, so they got out of the Bentley, Skulduggery setting out a blanket from the backseat for them under a tree. He seemed to be working his way up to something, but Valkyrie didn't know what. "So," he said at last. "You enjoyed our date then?"

"I did, and this counts too, doesn't it?" She asked and swore he smiled in relief. "Skulduggery, is there something you want to ask me?" She asked and he did smile then. She couldn't tell how she could see it, she just could.

"Well, we've been together a very long time, haven't we?" He asked and she nodded. "And you know I'm in love with you?" Another nod. "But, do you love me?" He seemed ready to shake apart and Valkyrie felt like a fool.

"I love you, Skulduggery." She was going to say more, but he'd swept her into his arms and was kissing her gently." Valkyrie gave into the kiss, feeling butterflies inside her belly. When they parted she could see he was smiling again.

"Well, of course you love me, I'm _me_." He said smugly and she wanted to hit him in the worst way. "So it stands to reason I'll have to marry you." He nodded as if he'd said something incredibly wise and Valkyrie didn't know whether to laugh or hit him.

" _Have_ to marry me?" She growled dangerously.

"Yes, it is a burden, but one I'm willing to accept." He teased.

"Proposals are supposed to be romantic, Skulduggery!"

"That was _very_ romantic, you're getting me, you lucky girl, you." He purred and Valkyrie felt herself redden.

"That just take the biscuit! You are so egotistical I'm surprised you aren't marrying yourself!"

"I would if I could."

"And what makes you assume I'm accepting?"

"You just implied you were. You said, and I quote: "I'm surprised you aren't marrying yourself." He said smugly.

Valkyrie sighed, but she couldn't be angry with him. "Am I getting a ring?" She asked doubtfully.

"A ring? I'm not enough?"

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said and he fished into his pocket and came out with a box. Valkyrie stared at the box. It was black velvet and holding the key to her future happiness. She was sure of it. "Oh my God, you got me a ring." She managed.

"Yes, I did." He said, opening the box to present her with the ring. Valkyrie just stared at it, not moving. "I thought you might need this, after the old one mysteriously disappeared." Valkyrie felt happy tears prick her eyes and hugged Skulduggery tightly.

"But you hated that ring." She sniffed into his shoulder. Skulduggery made a crooning sound and drew back to slip the Necromancy ring on her finger. Jet black, and topped with a grinning skull with ruby eyes, it was the most beautiful thing Valkyrie had ever seen.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain." Skulduggery whispered, then kissed her softly.

* * *

 **Cute, yes?**


End file.
